Finding Bo
by sototallyrandom
Summary: Bo goes missing just after Lauren decides they need a break and the gang rushes to find Bo before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**I've written fanfiction before, but never for Lost Girl, so I guess we'll see how this goes! This story is going to take place around 3x10 when Lauren decides to call it quits for a while with Bo. I'm letting you know ahead of time that I'm going to be making up some kinds of fae, so please don't comment saying one of them wasn't in the show. **

**Summary: Bo goes missing just after Lauren decides they need a break and the gang rushes to find Bo before it's too late. **

"It's my turn to choose the takeout tonight!" I call out as I approach the door to Bo and I's little 'crack shack'. We definitely deserve a night in after taking down that stupid tickle-bang monster thing. I can immediately tell something is wrong when I bump into the front door and it creaks as it swings open. That's strange; Bo and I usually keep it locked because the creepy crawlies have a habit of trying to kill us at inconvenient times.

"Bo-bo?" I call as I walk inside. My heart skips a beat and I suck in a breath when I see how much of a mess the room is. There's not just the normal mess, dishes and crap everywhere, but things are thrown about carelessly and the couch is flipped over with a slash in one of the cushions and stuffing exploding out.

"Bo!" I call as I frantically search every room. There's no sign of her anywhere except for the occasional spot of blood splattered on a wall or the floor. I do the first thing I can think of and pull out my phone. But do I call Lauren or Dyson? I have absolutely no idea who she's with right now. No offense to Lauren, but Dyson would be the most helpful, so I press on his name.

Just before I dial the sound of knocking reaches my ears and I grab my favorite sword from a nearby corner to point at the intruder in the doorway.

"Kenzi?" Lauren asks, taking in the scene as she walks across the room towards the room. I breathe a sigh of relief drop the sword back on a table.

"What happened in here?" She asks in concern. I notice that there's a scratch on her forehead and her lip is busted, but her eyes look more guilty than in pain.

"I don't know, but Bo is missing." My eyes start to well up with tears when I say the words for the first time. She looks shocked and tears immediately begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh god, this can't be happening." She says as she runs her fingers through her hair. She's obviously not in the best position to help, so I dial Dyson and walk into another room.

"Dyson, I need your help." I tell him through the phone, my voice wavering in fear of what's happening to Bo.

"Kenzi, I'm a little busy right now-" Dyson begins to tell me in a very irritated tone.

"Bo's in trouble." I interrupt him, knowing that he'd stop and help Bo no matter what he's in the middle of.

"Where are you?" He asks, his attention now completely on the idea of Bo.

"Home. Get over here fast." I tell him before hanging up. When I walk back into the main room Lauren is messing around with some test tubes in the kitchen area.

"Do you just carry around a lab set in your bra or something?" I ask her. I walk over to the counter and lean against it.

"I know you're upset, so am I, but this isn't the time for snarky sarcasm. I keep basic supplies here in case of situations like this." Lauren tells me, never looking away from the test tube she's holding right in front of her face. Her eyebrows furrow and she puts the test tube down in a rack.

"The blood on the wall over there is human." Lauren concludes after the liquid in the test tube turns blue.

"Are you telling me you think a _human_ kidnapped _Bo_?" I ask in disbelief.

"I don't know what I think. You need to give me a minute." She tells me in annoyance. She starts working with another sample of blood.

"Well, maybe this is a good thing. Maybe he was just a thief and Bo kicked his ass and she's out getting rid of him." I point out with hope. "I'll just call her." I say as I retrieve my phone from the table and speed-dial Bo. Two rings go by before Bo's ringtone chimes from the other side of the room.

"Shit." Lauren curses.

"Yeah." I agree as I pick up Bo's phone, which now has a shattered screen.

"No, not that, this is Bo's blood, and it's from over there." Lauren mutters as she points towards a relatively large pool of blood on the ground.

"Oh, this is not good." I say, pacing around the room in stress.

"Do me a favor and collect as many different blood samples as possible? Then I'll know how many people were here and if they were human or fae." She orders me as she hands me several Q-tip-like sticks.

"Yeah, sure." I'm glad for the job because I need to feel useful, Bo is out there somewhere and probably needs help and I don't want to just sit around and wait for something bad to happen.

"Kenzi?" Dyson calls out from the door as he joins the party.

"Bo's missing, now help me search for clues." I tell him as I swipe the little cotton stick across a splatter of blood on the wall and hope it isn't Bo's. Dyson quickly starts sniffing around the room like a bloodhound. When I glance at Lauren, she's staring at Dyson with an expression I haven't seen on her before. She looks almost relieved, or thankful, something like that.

"Guys, I found a shell." Dyson says as he rises from the floor holding a little golden cylinder that used to hold a bullet.

"We don't use guns." I gulp as I stare at it and make the connection between the tiny object and the pool of blood on the other side of the room. Lauren appears to have figured it out as well and breaks down sobbing.

"I'm going to follow Bo's scent, I'll call you if I find anything. Keep searching around here for clues and stay safe." Dyson orders as he rushes out the door, probably partly to avoid Lauren's sob fest.

"Doc? We're going to find her. Just like last time, we'll get her home safe." I assure her as I lift the couch back into its usual upright position.

"No, it's not just that. I was just with Bo earlier, and I... I.." I can tell that what Lauren is trying to tell me is hard to say, so I walk over and patiently wait for her to spit it out even though all I want to do is knock some sense into her and ask her questions about the last time she saw Bo.

"What did you do Lauren?" I ask her, giving her the final push to get her to talk.

"If that was the last thing I said to her, the last time I spent with her, I don't know how I'm going to live with myself." Lauren mutters as her eyes fog with tears.

"What did you do?" I ask her, now slightly frustrated and angry at the thought of Lauren possibly hurting Bo.

"I-"

"Guys, I can't find Bo's scent." Dyson interrupts. _Damn it Dyson! _I turn my attention to the newest problem at hand and ask him what the hell he means.

"I can't pick up her scent anywhere." Dyson informs us. Lauren's mood instantly drops even further, if that is even possible.

"Well now that I'm back in here, there is one that smells kind of like Bo... but it's... off." He says as he carefully sniffs the air around him.

"What do you mean by 'off'? Is it her mom?" Lauren asks him. Dyson completely ignores Lauren's guess and continues searching. Lauren and I silently watch as Dyson roams the room taking in every scent.

"It smells exactly like Bo, but it's human." He observes, kneeling next to the blood that we've determined is Bo's.

"Um I think we would have been able to tell if Bo was human. I'm pretty sure she's fae." I can't help it, the sarcasm just slips out of my mouth instinctively, especially in stressful situations. Lauren quickly rushes over and puts a new sample of it in a test tube full of clear liquid. It doesn't turn blue.

"I don't understand this. Bo is fae, her blood would only give these results if she was too young to accumulate her powers..." The further Lauren gets into her sentence the quieter she gets. Dyson seems to understand and I feel like a brick in a room full of Einsteins.

"Remember that parasite that made you and Bo like teenagers?" Lauren asks him, already rushing back to the counter with more blood samples. I listen carefully and try to catch on to their theory.

"Are we going to have to deal with teenage Bo again?" I moan.

"No, this is bad." Lauren exclaims, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"Lauren, what is it?" Dyson questions as he tries to understand her scribbles of formulas written in a notepad on the counter. I stare intently at the doctor and motion with my hand for her to continue.

"If she had the hormones of an adolescent she would have had at least a trace of fae powers in her blood, but there's such a lack of it it's like she is a young child. Bo is completely and utterly defenseless wherever she is." Lauren explains as she begins pacing. "We need to find her right now."

"I'll go grab some weapons to kick Bo's kidnapper's ass." I tell them as I make my way towards the stairs.

"Kenzi, you and Lauren need to stay here, it could be dangerous." Dyson tells me just before I reach the steps.

"Did you not just hear me, I'm getting my weapons!" I say in disbelief.

"Kenzi, I'm going to go follow the new scent." He says before turning towards the door. I angrily stomp back across the room towards him.

"Oh hell no! I've been friends with Bo before you were nice to her, Dyson, and way before you started hitting on her, Lauren. If anybody should go after Bo it's me. I'm coming." I complain, probably accidentally being hurtful in the process.

"Stay." Dyson tells me as he practically disappears out of the room.

"You can't tell me that! You're the dog!" I scream after him. A cautious hand places itself on my shoulder and I turn to see Lauren staring at me with sympathy.

"I know Kenzi. You're not the only one who won't be able to breathe until she gets back. I love her just as much as you do." Lauren tells me as she tries to rub my shoulder comfortingly.

"That's not possible. I would never spy-bang her or lie to her about already having a girlfriend." I spit at her. Her eyes appear hollow for a moment before they fill with remorse yet again.

"I'm going to let that one slide because I know how you feel right now." Lauren says, although I can tell she's still offended and hurt. The look in her eyes makes me realize how much she really loves Bo, Lauren looks like only half of herself when Bo isn't around.

I even surprise myself when I lunge at Lauren and wrap my arms around her, sobbing like a baby. I feel like I should have known that Bo was in danger and come to help her, somehow I still feel like this at least a little bit my fault. I can feel Lauren's uneven breathing as she too begins to cry.

"We'll find her; we'll find Bo." Lauren tells me. I can't tell if she's trying to convince me or herself.

**I hope you like it! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

"I lost her scent." Dyson tells us when he finally arrives back at the crack shack practically panting.

"I thought you were like a grade A coon hound or drug sniffer." I say skeptically.

"It's not like it was my fault. The scent ended at a candle shop. Any scent that goes in there would end up being masked by candle. It was really strong." Dyson's eyes appear to be watering just recalling the powerful scent of the store.

"So what is that supposed to tell us?" Lauren asks. For once something makes sense to me before it makes sense to them and I blurt out my theory.

"That whoever took Bo knows Dyson was going to follow her." I explain. "Now that we can't just follow her I think our only other lead is to find out whatever fae or parasite could have done this to Bo and go from there." The two people standing in front of me look at me in surprise.

"Yeah, I know, for once I came up with the idea. So are we going to go ask Trick or what?" I ask skeptically.

"Perfect. Good idea." Lauren says as she begins to pack up her stuff. I walk around the place collecting all the weapons in sight and stashing them in pockets, inside my jacket, and in my boots. Just in case.

"You should go talk to Trick, he'd be least angry with you when he finds out about Bo, Lauren and I will go back to that candle shop and see what we can find. If we work two different leads at once we'll find more information." Dyson says, his police officer logic taking over.

"Alright. I call you guys with more info." I tell them as I add the final touches to the arsenal concealed inside my clothing. And with that I leave to head to the Dal and not a moment goes by that I don't worry about Bo.

Lauren's POV

As Dyson and I approach the candle shop I can see why he lost Bo's scent. All of the smells emanating from the shop reach my nose from three buildings down. Dyson wrinkles his nose next to me and his eyes begin to water.

"Take one for the team." It was meant to be a joke, but it sounds meaningless and pointless in the tone of voice I deliver it in. My life has reached an all time low and I'm not going to be the same until I can fix everything. And by everything, I mean my relationship with Bo. She is everything. I thought my life was exactly how life should be until I met Bo. Then everything changed. Once you have Bo in your life you can't imagine it without her. Now I'm like a spoiled child, I was so used to having her that when I was upset and unhappy I didn't realize what I had until I lost it. Well, until I threw it away.

The look Bo gave me when I told her I thought we needed a break is still burning in the front of my thoughts. She looked so innocent, and so confused. She was wearing the kicked-puppy face that she has when she's upset that makes you feel so guilty that you give in. Except I didn't give in that time, the one time it really mattered.

Dyson opens the door to the shop and the little jingling bell attached pulls me from my thoughts. When I look up Dyson is waiting for me to enter the store. I enter quickly and he follows right behind me. Dyson covers his nose and I walk up to the cashier, ignoring the short line of people waiting to find out.

"Have you seen this woman?" I ask as I offer up a recent picture of Bo and hold it so that it's facing him. I can't stand to look at it, I won't be able to function if I see her face right now. The man gives me a strange look, but Dyson finally helps out by flashing his badge. The man then proceeds to open up, not wanting to leave his customers waiting for long.

"I've never seen this woman in my life." He says. My heart drops all the way to my feet and I have to try my hardest to keep my eyes from watering.

"But I did see a little girl who looked just like her. Maybe her daughter? Same hair and face." He observes as he takes a closer look at the picture.

"A little girl?" Dyson asks. Everything slowly begins to click into place. The test results showed that she was too young to display any fae abilities, even in DNA. It's definitely fae, but he must have been working with a human, which explains the human blood on the wall. It makes me feel just a bit better that Bo got to bang him up at least a little bit. But what could have happened to Bo that made her _physically_ a little girl, and will we be able to reverse it?

"Yes, a little girl." The man says. He wipes his hands on his shirt and it doesn't take a cop to tell that he's nervous.

"What aren't you telling us?" Dyson asks as he steps forward threateningly. I press my arm against his chest and push him back. He isn't going to say anything if he's scared.

"The kid didn't look so good. She looked sick or something. Some guy just walked in here carrying her in his arms, stood here for a few seconds, and walking right out the door without putting her down or looking at anything. The whole thing just seemed very off to me." The young man tells us. His eyes flick back and forth between us like he's asking for dismissal. Dyson nods his head and the man stalks back off to the counter.

"Thank you for your help." I choke out as I exit the store in a hurry.

"Lauren, it's ok, we're going to find her." Dyson tells me when he catches up outside.

"Wherever she is she's defenseless, sick or hurt, and probably scared out of her mind." I cry.

"Bo's tough, she'll be alright." Dyson tries comforting me, but I can't take comfort in anything right now.

"Bo's tough, but that might not even be the Bo we know right now. I did the math on the way over here, she's about eight right now. Eight! Eight year old Bo was just any other kid!" I exclaim.

"Lauren, you have to calm down. You're no help to Bo if you can't keep searching." Dyson tells me as he pulls me into a gentle hug.

I remember I used to think Dyson was the enemy, that he was the competition. Now I know better. Dyson made the mistake of letting her go and I made the mistake of pushing her away. What kind of _idiot_ would push away Bo?

"Let's just go find Kenzi and see what she found out from Trick." I change to subject as I wipe my eyes with the side of my hand and head back the way we came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the responses! Whenever I get reviews I always get excited to write more, haha. **

**MHD (Guest) : I personally am a die-hard fan of Doccubus, but I haven't decided which ship to use for this story yet.**

**MistressDarkness : Thanks! One of my goals for this story is to have lots of Kenzi, she's such an important character but hardly credited for it.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Kenzi's POV

"So what is so important that you had to drag me down here in the middle of open hours?" Trick asks as we sit down in his home underneath the Dal.

"I need some help figuring what kind of fae that... Bo and I are dealing with." I tell him, unsure of how to tell him that his granddaughter has been kidnapped.

"Well what's the situation?" He asks, already pulling out several books.

I reach into my pocket and read through the texts Lauren sent me with more information.

"Well we're looking for a fae who can make people younger. Like, little kid younger. " I tell him, still trying to process the fact that Bo is an eight year old right now.

"I think you're talking about an Iuventa, those things are extremely dangerous, what are you and Bo trying to solve?" He asks in concern.

I take a deep breath and try to begin the explanation as my eyes begin to water for the millionth time today.

"Well, it's not really Bo, mostly just me." I begin.

"You're going after an Iuventa alone?!" He shouts in surprise.

"Well, no, Lauren and Dyson are helping me." Curiosity flashes through Trick's eyes and I know he's wondering how the hell I got Lauren and Dyson to work together willingly. And then he gets it.

"We're in a real shitstorm, Trick." I cry as I look down at my hands.

"Kenzi, what's going on?" He asks as he puts one hand on each of my arms. I finally look up at him and I know he knows.

"Whatever that thing is.. the Iuventa... it took Bo." I tell him. His grip on my arms tightens slightly and I can't understand the look in his eyes. Angry? Or sad?

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He asks in anger as he starts to pace around the room reading more from his book.

"This is the first chance we got." Dyson answers from the entrance with Lauren following closely behind.

"Kenzi came straight here." Lauren tells him.

"Whatever, that's not important right now. We need to find her." He shushes us. When he finally stops wearing a track in the floor he puts his book down on a table and we all gather around him.

"Iuventas are a type of fae that feed off of experience, and fae make better meals because they're so much older. It feeds off the experience one gets from life until they are young children." He explains. His eyebrows furrow as he reads. The book is in some fae language that I can't understand, so I have to wait for Trick to explain.

"They don't have any memories of anything that happened past the age they're left at. When we find her she might not remember any of us and she has no idea about her powers yet." He continues.

"Well can we reverse it?" Lauren asks the million dollar question.

"We don't have to. The target grows up again almost like a Valkyrie, they grow very quickly and get their memories back as well." You can almost hear all the sighs of relief in the room.

"So eventually Bo is just going to be big enough to kick some ass and walk right out." I say hopefully.

"Not really. If she's being held hostage the Iuventa could just continually take small amounts from her, keeping her a child." Great.

"But where would we find this Iuventa?" Dyson asks curiously.

"Iuventas are often kept as 'pets' because if it's done correctly it can be like a fae Botox treatment. Who do we know that is obsessed with looking young and has a grudge against Bo?" Trick asks.

"The Morrigan." We all say in unison. Without another word the three of us begin to gather whatever we think may be useful.

"I'll stay here and see what else I can figure out." Trick says as he sits down with his book.

"We'll find her Trick, we always do." I tell him as we all head out.

* * *

We make it up to the Morrigan's office without much trouble. Her guards have no chance against a shifter, a very skilled human, and a doctor with a briefcase full of fae tranquilizers.

"Morrigan." I call her attention as the three of us burst into her office. Several guards enter the room and Dyson and I prepare to strike, but the Morrigan waves them off with her hand.

"Leave them. I can deal with this." She tells her guards. They exit the room and we all slowly lower our weapons.

"How can I help you three?" She asks with a sneer.

"Bo was taken and we're here to get her back." I say as I tighten my grip on my sword handle instinctively. The Morrigan begins to laugh, a few chuckles at first and then full on cracking up. We stare at her for a few moments in confusion before she finally responds.

"I have no idea what happened to your succubus, I only wish I knew who it was so I could give him or her a pat on the back." She laughs. Dyson snarls and his eyes change from a soft brown to black and yellow.

"I don't know anything about this. Now run along and do whatever you light do." She snides. For some reason I believe her. If she had done this she would have killed Bo, not turn her into a little girl and kidnap her. The three of us practically hang our heads in defeat as we make our way back to tell Trick the bad news.

* * *

"If this wasn't the Morrigan, who was it?" Trick wonders out loud as he rereads the section in his book to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"How do we know it wasn't the Morrigan? She's always been a liar." Dyson points out, never moving his arms from their crossed position against his chest.

"It just wasn't. I can tell." I tell him. If she was the one who did this to Bo I think I would have felt it when she spoke to us. I would have _known._

"We can't go off your instincts, they already failed once when all this started." He argues back.

"Hey, don't blame her, this was my fault." Lauren says. We all stare at her, but it's clear that she doesn't want to open up just yet.

"Human blood!" I suddenly shout out when the thought hits me.

"Kenzi, what in the name of Aphrodite-" Trick starts to say.

"There was human blood on the wall that wasn't Bo. The Morrigan wouldn't have worked with a human." I point out. The others seem to take this into consideration and now it's Lauren's turn to come up with the genius idea.

"Why didn't I think of this before?! I still have a sample of that blood. Dyson, can you run it through the police records and find a DNA match?" Lauren asks him, pulling a small vial of blood from her bag.

"Of course. I'm on it." Dyson takes the little glass vial and hurries off to get his newest job done.

"Kenzi, come back to your house with me and let's see if we can find anything else that might help us." Lauren commands. I follow her out of the room and Trick opens another book. What else could he possibly find in there?

* * *

"I can't find anything, the only three types of blood was Bo's the human's and the iuventa." I sigh as Lauren finally gives up and sits down on the couch and traces her fingers along the edges of the slash in the back cushion.

"Lauren, do you mind if I ask you something?" I ask as I sit down indian style on the couch and face her.

"I guess not, what is it?" She asks quietly, her eyes still trained on the couch cushion.

"In the Dal earlier, why did you say this was your fault?" I ask curiously, noting the painful expression she gives me.

Lauren stands up and paces a few laps and I wait patiently. When she finally sits back down she runs her hands through her hair and she's clearly trying to hold back tears.

"The last time I saw her was right before this happened, I was the last one to see her." She starts. I already knew this, but I don't say anything snarky in fear that she might put up walls just as she's begun to take them down. I nod and signal for her to continue.

"I was upset and I wasn't thinking clearly, but I told Bo that I wanted a break from us." Lauren says. A single tear runs down her cheek and suddenly all of Lauren's strange behavior in the last hour makes sense.

"You didn't mean it, did you?" I ask as my eyes widen. I can only imagine how upset Bo was. She loves Lauren with everything she's got, I can see it every time she looks at Lauren.

"I did at the time, but I came over here to assure her that it was just a break, because I think she thought I wanted it to be over. But when I got here, you were the only one here." Lauren cries.

"I still don't see how you think this is your fault." I tell her.

"If I hadn't called it off with Bo she wouldn't have gone home. Here. She would have still been at my place." Lauren's bottom lip begins to quiver and her tears start running down her cheeks.

"It's all my fault." Lauren says in the high pitched squeaky voice she uses when she's too upset to control herself. I lean over and wrap my arms around her and try to comfort her, but I know she's not going to be ok until Bo is home safe, and I know how she feels.

Dyson suddenly barges into the room and Lauren and I separate; She wipes her tears quickly so Dyson doesn't see. She obviously doesn't want to tell Dyson, so I decide to keep the information to myself.

"I've got an address." He holds up a small sticky note with a house number and street scribbled on it.

"What are we waiting for, let's go! Bo could be at this address. An adorable tiny version of Bo, but still Bo. Unless Bo was an ugly child. But I doubt it. A succubus child has to be adorable!" I say as I hop off the couch with a spring in my step. The others chuckle and we leave finally holding a bit of hope and excitement.

**Do you guys think I should have some time in Bo's POV while she's being held hostage? I haven't decided yet and I'd like to know what you guys would want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 3! There's a little peek into how Bo's doing in this chapter! I know it's a little short, but if I didn't stop when I did the chapter would have gotten way too long.**

Lauren's POV

As Dyson drives us to the address he found I can't help but play out the last day or so in my head. Bo going off and being a councilor at a camp for delinquents, watching her get attacked over a video call... and then I get to the part I haven't paid much thought to. Bo kissing Tamsin. I still haven't heard the story from Bo yet, so I don't know what to think, but I can't help but feel a little upset. I think that was one of the main reasons I needed a break from Bo, even though I told her I was tired. I was tired, I am tired, but I also didn't want her to know that I knew.

I was so upset that Bo kissed Tamsin, she obviously didn't need to because Tamsin said that Bo didn't even feed off of her. But if I can forgive Bo for sleeping with Dyson , even though she needed it, I should be able to keep myself from being mad at Bo without knowing for sure what really happened, especially under the circumstances.

I also remember how she never showed up for my award ceremony. I was so unbelievably sad and angry, but I didn't know at the time that she had no other choice; that it was her invitation to the Dawning. I was mad then and I didn't know the story behind it, so I shouldn't have told her I wanted a break without knowing the full story. It may have been Bo that pushed me over the edge, but it's not entirely either of our faults that I ended up asking for a break. It's just what the events led to. We've been through so much, I think we should be able to make it through this too.

"Lauren." Kenzi calls. When I realize that both of them are already out of the car, I quickly exit the car and look around. The first thing I notice is that Tamsin is standing next to her car a few feet away and groan internally. I glare at Tamsin as she walks over and she only makes eye contact with me once.

"Trick sent me to help." She says in a bored tone of voice. I glance over at Kenzi, who is giving Tamsin a look similar to the one I have. Does she know? Why was I the last one to find out about this?

"Whatever. Let's just get a move on already." Kenzi says as she begins to walk towards the house. We appear to be in the middle of nowhere, it's just a little farm house in the middle of a field. It doesn't look like the home of something that could take down Bo, but in the fae world I've learned that looks can definitely be deceiving.

The four of us gather on the front porch and I take a deep breath as Dyson knocks on the door three times.

Bo's POV

I hesitantly crawl to to the front of the dog kennel I'm being kept in, where I've been unscrewing screws on the hinges of the cage door. If there hadn't been a combination lock on the door I would have been able to open it ages ago, but it prevented me from lifting the handle, so I had to find another way.

I don't know why I'm here, the last thing I remembered before I got to this place was going to recess on my birthday. But now I'm here. They've been keeping me in this awfully small dog cage, only letting me out to go to the bathroom or to take me to the doctor's. My head pounds and there are stitches in my side, but that's not why they take me to the doctor. When I'm there they take blood samples and perform tests or something. All I know is that my mom or the police haven't come for me and that I want to get out.

The skin on the ends of my fingertips are raw like they are when you spend to long sharpening a pencil. The last screw finally comes loose and I scoot back to kick the door with my foot. It takes several times, but eventually the door parts from the cage just enough so that I can wiggle through. I head straight for the stairs, where I'd seen people exit several times. As soon as I get to the top I throw open the door and the first thing I notice is that the room smells like candles.

Before I get a chance to get my bearings, an arm wraps around my waist from behind.

"Where do you think you're going succubus?" The voice snickers. I squirm and kick, but it's no use. I'm too small. He throws me backwards and I fall down the stairs. My head bangs into several steps and I cry out in pain when I reach the bottom.

Kenzi's POV

When no one answers the door, Dyson kicks it open with a bang and walks right in. Lauren and I make eye contact for a moment before rushing to catch up with him. The house is very cozy and definitely lived in; worn in furniture is placed around the rooms and personal belongings are scattered on shelves and tables. It doesn't look anything like the hideout of a kidnapper.

"We should split up. Lauren, you go with Kenzi and I'll go with Tamsin." Dyson suggests. I think Dyson is picking up on the tension between us and Tamsin and thankfully the two walk to the other side of the house.

"Do you see anything?" I whisper just in case someone is here. A dagger is held ready in my right hand as we slowly make our way around the house.

"Nothing." She says. when I spot steps that lead down to a basement, I silently signal for Lauren to stop and follow behind me. She stays on my tail as I head down the steps, wincing every time one of them creaks.

When we get to the door at the bottom I press my fingertips against the cracked door carefully. When I shove the door open I jump through it, dagger raised. But the basement is empty. Completely and utterly empty.

Lauren groans and we head back up the stairs to see if Dyson found anything.

When we get to the top of the stairs we meet Dyson in the living room.

"Nothing?" He asks in annoyance.

"No offense guys, but if this guy kidnapped Bo he wouldn't stash her in his house." Tamsin says as she crosses her arms across her chest. She's pretending she doesn't care the least bit, but I can tell she's a little worried.

"Well it's not like we had any other leads." Lauren hisses at her. Tamsin just rolls her eyes.

"Maybe instead of trying to find the human we could try and find the Iuventa-" I suggest.

"Wait. Dyson, is this who I think it is?" Lauren asks as she picks up a picture frame and hands it to him.

"Yes, yes it is." He says.

"What's going on? You two have anything to share?" Tamsin asks. Lauren glares at her again but quickly brushes it off.

"I think I know where Bo is." She states.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SOOO sorry those people who saw the glitched version of this chapter that came up. Something weird happened and it posted tons of codes instead of the chapter. Again if you saw that SO SORRY! I FIXED IT!**

**I've got a double-sized chapter this time! Make sure you read the bottom comment and leave your opinion so I can make it happen!**

Kenzi's POV

"Well where the hell is she?!" I ask Lauren, who finally offers up the picture for the rest of us to see.

"This man was the one at the register of the candle shop when we went looking for clues." Lauren explains.

"You've got to be shitting me." I exclaim. "You think Bo's been in the candle shop the entire time?" I ask in disbelief. It's so irritating that Bo has been right under our noses the whole time. When I take a look at the picture a second time I memorize the face of Bo's abductor and leave a mental note to drive my sword through him the first time I get the chance.

"It makes perfect sense. I didn't lose Bo's scent because it was masked by candles, I lost Bo's scent because she never left the shop." Dyson says. For once we've over thought something instead of having an extreme lack of information.

"What did I tell you?" Tamsin says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Tamsin." Lauren rolls her eyes and heads for the car to rescue Bo.

Now that we're so close, the energy pulsing through my veins is so overwhelming that it seems more like fae. We're on our way to the building Bo has been waiting for us in, and we're finally going to bust her out and take her home. I can finally breathe again.

Lauren's POV

I drive with a purpose back towards that damned candle shop. No one takes Bo from me and gets away with it, and I'm going to make sure everyone knows that. I have a million different things plotted in my mind for the people who took her.

Dyson has to remind me to take a right because I'm so intent on getting there fast that I forget the way. Tamsin and Bo argue in the backseat and Dyson continually gives me directions. They're concerned that we won't be able to tell if a little girl we find is Bo, but I know we'll be able to recognize her. Bo's face isn't one you wouldn't recognize, even if she is almost twenty years younger.

When I fly into the parking spot I grab my bag and practically burst through the car door. The others follow right behind me. Dyson grabs my arm and when I make eye contact like him it looks like he's begging me to slow down.

"Don't do anything stupid." He advises me. I know I don't fit in with the other customers, wearing my lab coat, but neither do the others. Kenzi in her... well... what Kenzi looks like. Dyson and Tamsin look too downcast to be shopping for candles. None of the four of us fit in and the cashier's eyes widen slightly when he sees us. We're the only ones in the shop and the cashier scurries over to the door and locks it.

"Just give her back and we won't hurt you... much." Kenzi growls at him.

"I don't want to have to hurt you." He suddenly smirks.

"Go ahead and try." Dyson says as he snarls and shows his teeth. The redheaded man moves a candle and pushes a button that immediately sounds an alarm. Several very beefy men appear from the back room and the first thing that catches my interest is that they're all wearing lab coats.

Kenzi fires the first shot and an arrow from her crossbow lodges itself into one man's chest. I almost feel bad because he doesn't die instantly and it's going to take a while for him to bleed out. Almost.

The shop is silent for a split second before everything breaks into chaos. One man charges at me and I plunge a syringe into his neck just before Dyson tackles him off of me and finishes him off. All of these people seem human and I'm not quite sure what's going down here.

I shake my head and get up off the ground and the first thing I spot is Kenzi being held in the air by her throat. Both Tamsin and Dyson are occupied so I take it upon myself to slip a knife from my coat and throw it. It slices open his arm and causes Kenzi to slip out of his grasp and fall to the ground gasping for breath. I tranquilize the man before checking to make sure Kenzi is ok. She nods and points towards the door leading into the back room.

I silently thank her with a nod and slip through the doorway as our opponents are occupied with the others. The room appears to be a normal storage room, boxes of candles and stock are sitting everywhere. But my eyes don't miss the door in the floor that conceals a set of steps.

I quietly make my way down and instinctively take a left when the hall splits at the bottom. The lights above me are illuminating the white tile hall a bluish color and it looks like it's straight out of a sci-fi movie. When I reach a door at the end of the hall I open it and walk through, despite what always happens to girls who open doors in the horror movies I watch with Bo.

There's nothing more horrifying than what I walk into. It's a room full of dog kennels filled with... children. There have to be at least ten of them. A quick survey of the room finds me exactly what I'm looking for. A little girl is lying on her side in a padded cage on floor. Her hair is black and her brown eyes stare out at me.

"Bo!" I call out as I fall to my knees in front of her and try to open the dog kennel. I can't believe that the only thing between Bo and I is a combination lock. I look around and grab a fire extinguisher, the first sturdy object I find. Bo's skin is a pale shade of white and a small dribble of blood runs down her face.

I hold my breath as I bang the large red cylinder against the stupid lock until it breaks and falls to the ground with a clatter. Just as I throw the cage open Kenzi and Dyson find us and kneel beside me.

"Are you sure this is Bo?" Kenzi asks in concern, looking at all the other children. I know it's selfish of me to only focus on Bo, but I can get them out after.

"Look at her, it's definitely Bo." I tell them as Bo finally shows her face to get a good look at Kenzi and Dyson.

"Why do you keep calling me Bo? My name is Beth!" She tells us.

"It's definitely Bo." Kenzi and I say at the same time.

"Ok, Beth. Come on out, we're here to help you." I ask her as I reach out towards her. She scoots back in the cage and eyes me suspiciously. I suddenly remember how those men were wearing lab coats and I become extremely angry at the thought of any of them hurting her.

I slip the coat off of my shoulders and toss it to the side.

"We're not with them, don't worry. We're your friends." I tell her. It hurts so much to see her so scared of us even though I know she has no idea who we are.

"We don't have long, he's got to have reinforcements. Hurry up!" Tamsin shouts from the stairwell.

"Let me try." Kenzi whispers. I nod and scoot out of the way. Kenzi sits directly in front of the dog kennel and just stares at Bo. They stare at each other for what seems like forever, but every time I try to say something Kenzi shushes me. Finally she speaks to Bo in a gentle voice I don't think I've ever heard from Kenzi.

"Come on bo-bo, don't you want to get out of here?" She asks, waving her over with her hand. Bo considers her offer for another second before crawling out of the cage and latching her arms around Kenzi. I try to reach out to her but she looks at me with wild eyes and I quickly retract my hand. Kenzi lifts Bo up to her hip and holds her tight, tears filling her eyes as well as mine.

"Ok, we got her, let's free these others and split." Kenzi says. Dyson goes around the room ripping off the locks and the kids are much more willing to come with us than Bo and they gather around Kenzi like she's some kind of child magnet. It's strange how the kids think her to be the most friendly despite the way she dresses.

"How are we going to get them all out of here? We only have the one car." I point out. There are fifteen children here, there's no way we can all get out at once.

"Tamsin!" Dyson calls. The blonde enters the room and looks at us with raised eyebrows.

"Take as many of these kids as possible and take them to Trick's." Dyson orders her.

"I don't babysit." Tamsin says in an extremely annoyed tone.

"Just do it!" Dyson yells at her. Tamsin finally shrugs her shoulder and herds all the kids except for Bo up the steps. I guess she'll have them sit wherever they can fit whether it's the floor or the trunk. There's no time to consider comfort, there may still be others here that aren't on our side.

Kenzi's POV

Now that I finally have Bo in my arms I don't know if I'll be able to let her go. Tamsin's just taken the other kids and with just the three of us and Bo we can travel by foot.

The three of us begin to climb up the steps to the candle shop but don't even make it halfway before we hear the cocking of a gun and the cold metal presses against the back of my scull.

"Turn around slowly and hand over the succubus." A voice commands. We do as he says and turn to face him and the several men with him slowly, but I don't even lighten my tight grip on Bo, who's begun to tremble in my arms.

I recognize the man holding the gun against my forehead as the same man who was in the picture with the cashier in his living room. Or was it this guy's living room?

"You didn't think you could just defeat my brother and waltz out of here with my lab rats did you?" He taunts us, jabbing the gun into my forehead where I'm sure I'll find a bruise tomorrow if I make it out of here.

As soon as I get the get the chance I hand Bo behind me and up the steps to Lauren in a pointless attempt to keep her a little safer. Bo doesn't even put up a fuss when Lauren takes her from me. Strangely, it looks as if Bo is slowly falling asleep.

"You're supposed to keep lab rats healthy, no matter how sick it is to use humans. You didn't treat this head wound?" Lauren asks in disgust as she brushes Bo's hair away from a gash on her temple that has started bleeding since we got here.

"You've got to stay awake." Lauren gently shakes Bo until her eyelids slowly reopen.

"Just put her back in the cage and we'll consider letting you all go." The man tells us. I look back at Lauren for just long enough to shake my head no. There's no way I'm letting them take her from us; we'll find a way out, we always do.

The man lowers the gun slightly only to fire it into my arm. I let out a painful yell as I cover the wound with my right hand to stop the bleeding.

"Now that you know I'm serious, put the succubus back." He orders. Lauren hesitantly moves past me even though I try to block her way and makes her way back to the cage. Lauren definitely was not the person I expected to give.

She carefully lays Bo down on the ground next to the cage so that she's leaning against it. The man with the gun, who must be the homeowner, looks back to me and smirks. This gives Lauren just enough time to make her move. Instead of putting Bo back in the cage like I thought she was going to do, she picks up the lab coat she tossed aside earlier by the sleeves and throws it over the man's head from behind, pulling back until she's strangling him. His gun drops to the floor with a clatter and I swipe it and turn it on them before his three henchmen can even get their guns out.

"Looks like the tables have turned and we have the leverage." Lauren says as she tightens her lab coat against the kidnapper's neck.

"Now talk." Lauren demands as she gives him a particularly hard yank. Dyson's interrogating skills come into use as he begins to ask the creep questions. The henchmen drop their guns at my command and I herd them into the lab on the side of the staircase opposite where Bo is. Once they're inside I close the door and lock it with the keys Dyson tosses me from the pocket of the man Lauren is strangling.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" I've returned for the good part as I collect all the guns.

When the man refuses to answer, Dyson takes a gun from me and shoots him in the foot. Lauren hardly flinches, which is odd because usually she's so against hurting people. I guess kidnapping Bo is enough to make Lauren want to kill him herself.

The man lets out a sound similar to the one I made, which remind me to continue applying pressure to it. At this point my arm has started to go numb and I can hardly feel any pain.

"Dr. Michel Meza. I'm just here for the science. You of all people should understand that, Dr. Lewis." He taunts.

"How do you know her name?" I ask him as I approach.

"Well, Kenzi, I spend quite a bit of time examining a fae's life before I make the pickup." He says in a choked voice. Lauren refuses to loosen her grip even though the man's face has turned red and he can hardly breathe.

"I have been researching different types of fae for years, taking them from further away and hiding them here. When I found out what a succubus was I just had to study one, but the only one I could find was dangerously close to my lab. And here we are." He explains. "I was going to be the most famous scientist of the century if I had been able to pull this off and publish the book I was planning on writing. _Am_ planning on writing." The smirk on his face instantly alerts me that he thinks he has an advantage and I turn around and find myself pointing a gun at a little old man on the stairs.

"Kenzi that's the iuventa." Dyson tells me after taking a good sniff. "Whatever you do, don't let him touch you."

"But he's basically a raisin! I can't shoot a defenseless raisin!" I say. The stupidest things come out of my mouth when I'm under pressure. The little old man slowly hobbles towards me slowly.

"Shoot him Kenzi! If you don't shoot him he's going to drain you so far back that you won't remember how to walk, and then he'll get to the rest of us." Dyson tells me. The iuventa is screwing with my morals. I've only felt guilty about stealing once, and it was because I stole from an elderly old man who didn't have much money left.

I close my eyes and imagine him as the creature he is inside, the monster that could help turn people into specimens. My finger begins to quiver so much that I accidentally press the trigger and want to throw up when I hear the thump of a body meeting the cement floor.

As soon as I open my eyes my guilt disappears and I turn back to Dyson and Lauren only to smack Dr. Meza with the butt of the gun. He falls unconscious to the floor and Lauren finally releases the lab coat sleeves. She had been holding on so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

Dyson gives me an annoyed look like he wanted to keep interrogating him.

"He wanted to expose the fae, that's enough for the Ash to finish the job. We've got Bo, our part is done. Tie him up or something." I wipe my prints off the gun out of habit and drop it to the floor before moving back to Bo with Lauren.

A drop of blood drips from Bo's jaw to her collar bone and Lauren swears under her breath.

"Damn it, she's bleeding again." Lauren says as she uses the lab coat for its third purpose today and presses it against her head lightly. I slide one arm under Bo's back and the other under her knees and hoist her into the air. Lauren tries to keep her awake as the three of us head back to the car. I see the sad jealously in Dyson's eyes as he watches Lauren take care of Bo. I know he wishes that he could do more for her. We reenter the candle shop to find Dr. Meza's brother hog-tied by his own shoelaces.

"Ten points to Tamsin for style." I comment. Dyson chuckles and even Lauren gives a little smile.

"Thank you for saving me." Bo whispers and looks up at the three of us. Lauren gives a teary eyed nod and I just hold he closer.

"You have funny eyes. How do they change colors?" Bo asks Dyson, referring to when he ripped the locks off the cages. Now the three of us give a real laugh because of the irony as the little bell jingles with the open door of the shop as we walk out.

"Magic." Dyson teases.

Outside Tamsin is waiting in the original car we brought with one arm hanging out the passenger window.

"We found Bo." Dyson says as he gets into the driver's seat and Lauren and I make ourselves at home in the backseat with a slightly less delusional Bo, who may still need some medical treatment but doesn't seem to be in for a fae hospital visit.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did." Lauren sighs and kisses Little Bo on the forehead. Bo looks around in curiously and finally speaks up.

"I don't get it? Why are you all calling me Bo?" She asks.

"Just because. You'll figure it out." I say as I ruffle her hair.

It's such a physical and emotional relief for Bo to be with us right now. But I can't help but wonder; is the hard part saving her from a scientist and a weird fae or trying to raise her?

**I was thinking about ending the story here, but if you guys want it might be fun to have a few chapters or so about Bo 'growing up'.** **I could also expand the story with a new conflict. Tamsin still is supposed to capture Bo at this point in the show, so if I get some reviews wanting me to continue I probably could. Whatever you guys want! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you read this chapter there are just a few things I'd like to say. First, I apologize for never having any of Dyson's point of view, I'm terrible at writing from the point of view of a guy. Second, THANK YOU for all your support! The reviews, follows, and favorites... thanks, it means a lot to me. Third, I will definitely continue this story. This chapter was really fun to write.**

Kenzi's POV

Bo is now fast asleep on the couch, curled up in a little ball and hugging a pillow against her chest. Lauren had finally given me the ok to let her fall asleep after checking out her injuries and using medical tape to stick a square of gauze over Bo's temple, just in case.

I let out a sigh of relief as I finally take a moment to relax and sit on top the counter with my legs crossed. Lauren gives me a strange look from her temporary medical station and I realize that Bo is the only one who would find sitting on the counter acceptable.

I continue to maul over whether or not I want to ask Lauren what I've been thinking. I haven't decided if I should ask Dyson or Lauren to stay here and help with Bo, and I'm starting to lean towards Lauren. She's the doctor and Bo has quite a few injuries, no matter how minor.

"What is it Kenzi?" Lauren finally asks as she finally packs up her medical supplies.

"What is what?" I ask her innocently.

"That look on your face, I know you want to ask me something. I've been around you for enough time to know." Lauren smiles lightly as she glances towards Bo's still form on the couch.

"Maybe you should stay until Bo is back to normal. I could hardly handle Bo when she was mature." I tell Lauren. She looks both surprised and overjoyed.

"I would love to." She answers, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Wouldn't you want to call Dyson to help as well?" She asks in concern.

"Dyson is still working with the Ash to return all the fae to the counties they belong in. He won't be around for a while. I saw it as a chance for you to patch things up with Bo when she's grown up without Dyson getting in the way of her feelings." I shrug. Lauren's started to grow on me, and I've realized that Lauren really is good for Bo. Lauren keeps her grounded.

"I thought you were always on Team Dyson." She points out.

"I'm unaligned." I tell her as I crack a smile. Lauren practically bursts out laughing.

"What's going on?" A drowsy Bo stumbles over from the couch, still hugging the pillow. Lauren puts her hands underneath Bo's arms and lifts her up to sit on the counter beside me.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asks her.

"Lots better." Little Bo says with an exaggerate nod.

"You should be going to bed kiddo." I tell Bo as I hop off the counter and put my hands on each of her arms.

"But I just woke up!" She complains. Lauren laughs and helps Bo off the counter.

"Yes, but it's late, and you don't want to be tired tomorrow." Lauren finishes for me, taking Bo's hand and starting to lead her up to her room.

"Lauren, there are tons of W-E-A-P-O-N-S in that room. You take it and Bo can stay in my room. I'll take the couch." I resolve.

"I can spell." Bo suddenly blurts out defensively.

"Shit." I mutter. Bo looks at me like I've just spawned the devil. Oh right, her adoptive parents were super-Christians.

"I said sit; Lauren you can sit on the couch, I'll take Bo up to bed." I try and save myself, but the effort is pointless and Bo just giggles. Lauren rolls her eyes and sits on the couch as I lead Bo up to my room.

"And trust me, Big Bo would not mind you staying in her room the least bit." I call back to her.

Lauren's POV

Bo's room is still exactly the same as the last time I was in here, not a thing feels different. I'm so exhausted from recent events that I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, my last memory before drifting into unconsciousness inhaling Bo's sweet scent still in the blankets.

"Lauren." A small voice whispers. I open one eye to find Bo's face right near mine, her eyes squinting and trying to see in the dark.

"Are you asleep?" She asks quietly.

"Not anymore." I answer her, propping myself up on one elbow to hear whatever it is she's here to say.

"Are you feeling ok?" I ask her. It's the first thing that comes to mind when I wonder what she would be doing here this late at night. Kenzi seems to be her go-to, she hasn't really tried connecting with me.

"Yes, I'm fine." She says as she stares back at me. I can hardly see her in the dark, but her little face looks so innocent and her eyes shine just as brightly as they did before.

"I'm scared of the dark." Bo whispers hesitantly like she doesn't want anyone else but me to hear.

"And why didn't you go to Kenzi? You know she'd help you." I ask her. I wonder if she thinks there's something I can do that will magically cure her fear of the dark.

"Kenzi makes me laugh, but you make me feel better. Can I sleep in here with you?" Bo begs. My heart practically melts and I nod. I pat the bed next to me and she crawls over and curls up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I run my fingers through her hair and she quickly falls back asleep.

Even though Bo asking to stay in here with me made me overjoyed, I can't help but thing about how strange this is. Bo is snuggled up with me just like before, but she's half my size and she's afraid of the dark.

"Lauren! Lauren! Lauren!" Bo says in a sing-song voice as she jumps up and down on the bed, waking me with a start. When she sees that I'm finally awake her eyes light up and she grabs my hand to try and pull me out of bed. I stand up just to amuse her and wonder how she could possibly be this hyper in the morning. The Bo I know is _definitely_ not a morning person.

Even on the ground, Bo jumps up and down with a big smile on her face.

"What is it?" I ask groggily.

"Kenzi let me have ice cream for breakfast!" Bo giggles. I roll my eyes and follow her down the steps.

"Kenzi!" She shouts as soon as her feet hit the last step. She runs over to Kenzi, who's standing near the counter, and jumps up into her arms. I raise my eyebrows at Kenzi and she knows she's busted.

I find it odd that Bo doesn't seem to care that she isn't with her parents anymore. I wonder if she really had a good bond with her mother. Maybe she's too young to realize. Maybe the reality hasn't really struck her yet. Either way I let the thought go.

"Really Kenzi? Ice cream?" I ask her as I press my hand down on the top of Bo's head to keep her from bouncing up and down.

"What? It was all we had." Kenzi shrugs as she throws away a carton. I lift Bo onto the counter and struggle to replace the gauze on her forehead when she keeps looking left and right and bouncing in place.

"Bo, can you please hold still?" I ask her as I try to apply some medicine to the wound. I can tell Bo tries her hardest to sit still, so I quickly finish the job and pat her shoulder before she jumps down and runs over to the couch and jump on it.

"Now what?" Kenzi asks. Her head bobs as she watches Bo jump up and down, and up and down, seemingly forever without getting tired.

"First, we need to get her to burn all of that energy. Maybe release her onto a playground or something." I suggest.

"Poor playground." Kenzi comments as she continues to watch Bo.

"I'll take her, you go to the grocery store and get some food that won't make her do this. And maybe some kids clothes or something, she doesn't have any other pair to change into." I tell Kenzi. I walk over to Bo and finally get her off the couch when I tell her I'm going to take her to the park.

"Will you push me on the swings?" Bo asks me.

"Of course." I tell her as I lead her outside to my car and toss my wallet to Kenzi, perfectly aware that I'm not going to be getting it back.

**I really enjoy writing these Little Bo moments! What do you guys think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this chapter is a bit short but I just wanted to update today. I'm planning on updating a bigger chapter by the end of this weekend.**

Lauren's POV

I saw her just a second ago! Where could she have possibly gone?! I've had my eye on Bo running around on the playground from a nearby bench the entire time, and then I blinked and she was gone!

I search the playground for her, under every structure and on every swing set, but there's no sign of her. I rush over to a nearby mother and her young son, the first adult I see.

"Have you seen my little girl? Straight black hair, about halfway down her back?" I ask in a panic. The woman smiles in understanding and points me in the direction of a grove of trees on the other side of the playground, where Bo is sitting at the base of the tree.

"Thank you SO much." I tell the woman as I shake her hand gratefully before running over to Bo. She already looks bigger, quite a few inches taller.

"Bo?" I call her name as I kneel next to her. She squeezes her eyes shut and then looks at me again. Her eyes are unfocused and it's at this moment that I notice her grimacing in pain and holding her hand against her side. Her clothes are now so tight it looks like she can hardly breathe.

"Shit." I whisper to myself as I get a good look at the problem. It's the bullet wound she already had stitched when I found her, but her skin stretched so suddenly that all the stitches stretched along with it and tore her skin.

I quickly pick her up and find that she's quite a bit heavier as well. As soon as I set her in the backseat of my car I pull the knife I've learned to carry out of my pocket. At first Bo looks panicked, but she calms and I can see in her eyes that she trusts me.

"Sorry Bo." I whisper to myself as I cut her shirt down the front middle so that she can breathe again; Bo inhales a huge, slow breath. She grew so much in just a few minutes, I don't know how I'm going to keep her bullet wound stitched up if this keeps happening.

I twist my body and get myself into the driver's seat so I can get back home to get her new clothes and attend to her injuries.

I manage to carry Bo all the way up the stairs and set her on the couch before grabbing my medical supplies and knocking her out with some drugs.

After fixing her stitches I search throughout Bo's entire room for something she can wear like sweats, but Bo hardly owns a single thing that isn't leather, and all of them would be wrong to put on a child. Before Bo can wake up I rummage through Kenzi's drawers and finally find a single sweatshirt and pair of athletic shorts, probably from some undercover job or another, which I slip onto Bo's still tiny body. Thankfully Kenzi is relatively small, so even though the clothes are huge on Bo, they'll stay on her body.

By her height and weight, I would guess she's a few years older now, but there's no way to be sure. I sit down on the couch next to her legs and put my head in my hands. I wish all of this would just speed up and I could have Bo back, the Bo I'm in love with.

Kenzi bursts through the door with food and young children's clothing and I let out a little laugh at the timing. Kenzi notices Bo's new size and drops the clothes on the ground, rolling her eyes.

"Your turn. I call dibs on staying here with mini Bo-bo this time." Kenzi says, handing me back my wallet. I raise my eyebrows at her when I realize that there's still enough money left in the wallet to buy a second wardrobe.

"Oh don't give me that look." Kenzi points at my face and starts dumping her load into the fridge.

"Alright, but if she grows again you HAVE to call me." I tell her. If Bo grows again she's going to need me here for her bullet wound, so I need to make sure Kenzi knows to call me.

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Kenzi says, but I can tell she isn't going to take me seriously, so I just walk out the door so that I can get back as soon as possible.

Kenzi's POV

When Bo finally wakes up and sits up on the couch, I plop down next to her and look her up and down.

"Do you know how old you are?"

"Ten." She answers with a puzzled look on her face.

"What is happening to me?" She asks. I don't exactly know how to explain this to her, or if I should. This might just be harder than _the_ talk. She doesn't even know about powers yet, she might not even be able to believe me. Of course she'll believe she has powers, she's ten! But how do I explain to her that she's got sexual powers? Maybe I can just leave that out.

"I can't explain it, but just enjoy yourself and eventually it will just come to you." I finally answer her. Bo seems to contemplate this for a quiet minute, but nods. I'm surprised a curious ten-year-old would accept such a vague answer. I guess I don't know Little Bo as well as I know Big Bo.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask her. I can't do any of the things with her that I could do with older Bo, all we did was drink and go to parties.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." Bo tells me.

"Sure thing." I reply as I hop over the back of the couch and go to the fridge. I come back to the couch with two bowls of cereal in my hand and pass one of them too her. She gives me a questioning look.

"Just don't tell Lauren." I tell her as I take a bite. Bo smiles at me and I can almost see the smile she gave me when I did something dorky, funny, or stupid.

We sit there sitting and eating while I tell her stories about adult Bo and I and our detective cases, but change our names and make us heroes instead.

When I hear Lauren walking up the steps to the front door I run to the sink with our bowls and toss them in, making it back to the couch just as Lauren opens the front door and comes in with a bag full of clothes.

"I thought ahead and got multiple sizes that should last until she's grown up." Lauren says, tossing the shopping bag on the couch beside me.

"Alright Bo-bo, time for bed." I tell Bo, who is slowly drifting off again.

Lauren's POV

I let Kenzi put Bo to bed, that seems to be her thing. Eventually through the door I see the last of the lights in the house turn off and finally let myself start to fall asleep. Just before I finally drift off the bed moves underneath me and I don't have to open my eyes to know it's Bo, so I lift up the covers and she snuggles up against me underneath them.

"Goodnight Bo." I whisper.

"Night Lauren" She answers in a drowsy voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really like the end of this chapter, can't wait for you guys to read it.**

Lauren's POV

This time it's me who wakes up first. Bo is nestled into my side and her head is still resting on my shoulder. I try to shift out from underneath her without waking her, but as soon as I make any progress Bo's soft brown eyes open and meet mine.

I sigh and sit up, carefully checking to make sure Bo didn't get any bigger overnight. She didn't.

"Bo, can you go downstairs and make sure Kenzi is awake?" I ask her. Bo nods and gets out of bed, stretching her arms before heading for the stairs.

I make it to the bathroom before I hear a large crashing noise downstairs. It's strange that I actually have to wonder if it was Bo or Kenzi. Either way, I rush back to the steps and see Kenzi holding Bo in her lap, but only half of Bo fits there.

I rush back into Bo's room and grab a knife before running back downstairs and cutting open her shirt again.

"I don't know what happened, I heard a crash and Bo was falling down the steps like this." Kenzi explains hysterically.

"It's ok Kenzi. Bo, Bo wake up." I tell Bo as I tap on her cheek. Kenzi passes Bo to me and grabs her blanket off the couch and we wrap it around Bo to protect her modesty because it appears she's started puberty.

Bo opens her eyes and groans.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask her. I don't have to ask for Kenzi to bring over my medical kit because she sets it down beside me.

"I feel really strange." Bo tells us.

"Puberty will do that." Kenzi jokes.

"I'm going to have to stitch you up, but you'll be ok." I tell Bo as I inject her with a sedative.

Bo's POV

When I finally wake up on the couch, a truck dumps a load of questions into my head. What is going on?

I can't tell which life is real, the one that I'm living right now that has years of gaps in it, or the life I keep remembering. Who are the two women caring for me and how did I end up separated from my parents in the first place?

My mind is running wild until Lauren kneels next to the couch and I let myself focus on her. The way her eyebrows furrow when she's concerned and the way her blonde hair sometimes hangs over her face. I take in every detail because the only thing I know is what's going on each second.

As I stare at her I begin to wonder if she knows something I don't and consider asking her. I remember Kenzi giving me an extremely vague answer, but that isn't enough for me anymore.

"How old are you?" Lauren asks me. Kenzi joins Lauren at my side and they both wait for my answer. I wade through the memories that just resurfaced and find my most recent birthday.

"thirteen." I answer them.

"Here we go, we've got a teenager." Kenzi groans. Something about Kenzi makes her seem more like a friend than a caretaker, and Lauren... I don't even know. All I know is that I derive comfort from being around her.

"Bo, I've got some clothes for you if you'd like to go change into them." Lauren tells me as she hands me a bundle. This is when I notice that I'm only covered in a blanket and blush in embarrassment.

"it's ok, just go get dressed." Lauren says comfortingly and rubs my arm. Kenzi rolls her eyes. I wrap the blanket around myself and walk to where I know the bathroom is. As soon as I close the door I can hear Kenzi and Lauren quietly arguing about something.

I drop the towel and am confused about the way I look. The last time I remember being here I did _not_ have a chest. I am so much taller and more mature looking, although I still look like a young teenager.

When I hear someone call my name I quickly dress and exit the bathroom to find Kenzi waiting for me.

"Where's Lauren?" I ask, as she seems to have disappeared.

"She'll be back." Kenzi tells me.

"So now what?" I ask her as we both stare at each other with blank expressions.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Kenzi asks me in a bored tone. Her attitude towards me seems to have shifted for some reason. When I was younger she acted a lot more like a caretaker or a mother, but now she just seems frustrated with me.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" I ask her. Kenzi just rolls her eyes.

"Already acting like a teenager. Why couldn't she just stay cute and adorable?" She mutters to herself.

"You do know this is a lot worse for me than it is for you right?" I snap at her.

"You haven't tried taking care of you. Last time you were a teenager you were extremely annoying and we all had to drop everything and try and get you to listen. None of us want to do that again." Kenzi tries to explain.

"I've been a teenager before? I don't even know anything! I don't know who I am, who you are, or where I am! My last memory is talking with my friends at lunch, even though that clearly hasn't happened recently!" I yell back at her. I try to storm off, but Kenzi grabs my wrist and sighs. I give her a glare.

"I know you better than you know yourself right now, so believe me when I say we're best friends in your real life. And the grown-up version of you knows that I don't mean it when I'm insensitive." Kenzi tells me.

"Us? Best friends? And what do you mean by the grown up version of me?" I ask. She's got my attention and we sit down on the couch with her as she finally begins to explain.

"You are an adult, Bo. Somehow you got turned back into a child and you're growing years at a time, that's why you lose years here but remember years at the same time. I can't even begin to explain it all, but you will understand, believe me." Kenzi says as she rubs my arm. When she spreads her arms I return her hug, but one more question pops into my head.

"Who is Lauren in my adult life?" I ask curiously. I can feel Kenzi stiffen in my arms.

"Uh..."

"I've got it!" Lauren announces as she walks into the room with some more science equipment.

"You've got what?" I ask, taking note to re-ask the question later.

"I just got some more supplies to help me figure out your rate of growth." She says. Her words slide over my head because I don't even want to try and think about science. I suck at science, I always got C's, B-'s if I really tried.

"I'm trying to figure out when you're going to get older and by how much." She simplifies.

"Ok..." I say as I lean back into the couch cushions. Kenzi gets up and walks over to watch Lauren while I just play with my hands in my lap in boredom.

It amuses me to listen to Lauren try to explain to Kenzi what she's doing every three seconds.

A sudden funny feeling comes over me and for the first time I'm aware that I'm about to get older. I feel like I'm about to be sick and wrap my arms around my stomach. My side begins to burn as I feel the stitches begin to rip and I throw off my clothes and cover myself with the blanket.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice reaches my ears just as I collapse to the floor.

"Bo!" Kenzi calls as they both rush to my side.

"sixteen." I gasp as the memories come flooding in.

Lauren's POV

I definitely notice the absence of Bo tonight. The bed is colder and the room quieter; I find myself wishing that she was either still little or back to normal so that she would snuggle up next to me or press her body up against mine.

Bo's scent has started to wear out of the blankets and I can hardly pick it up anymore. I pull the blankets up to my chest and hold them tight. I miss Bo so much, I cannot wait until she returns to her normal self.

I don't know how long it will take yet, because of the sudden aging that took place today I didn't have time to finish my work.

I take a deep breath and relax, finally sinking into the mattress. The bed is so big that I feel hopelessly lonely in it. All the lights have been off for an hour, both Bo and Kenzi are probably asleep by now, but I can't bring myself to close my eyes.

Bo gets closer and closer to being back every day, but I can't help but feel like I lost the Little Bo today. I grew attached to the one that bounced on the bed and was afraid of the dark. I wonder if that is what it would be like to have a child with Bo. Bo's child would definitely be a lively little thing, as I've recently discovered.

A light creaking noise grabs my attention and since my eyes are adjusted to the darkness I can make out Bo's frame at the door. From here in the dark I almost mistake her for the adult version of her. She's filled out, grown up. If I couldn't see her immature face I could almost believe it was her.

"Lauren?" Her voice calls softly into the darkness. I don't know whether or not to respond.

"Lauren, are you awake?" Her sad voice gets to me and I finally respond.

"Yes Bo." I answer her quietly. The floorboards creak as Bo makes her way across them towards me. She sits on the edge and waits a moment, as if asking for permission. I sigh and pat the bed next to me, and Bo proceeds to cuddle up next to me again. It's extremely awkward for a moment and I feel like somehow I'm taking advantage of her even though nothing anywhere near sexual is going on and Bo is the one who came in first.

After a minute the two of us settle down and it feels almost like it did before when I held Bo in my arms. She stirs several times as she nears unconsciousness and I run my fingers through her hair as I did two nights ago. She falls asleep almost instantaneously.

"Goodnight Bo." I tell her once I'm sure she's fast asleep. I tilt my head and lightly kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Lauren." She whispers back.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this may be the second to last chapter unless anyone has any plot ideas to continue after Bo is back to normal. If you have an idea let me know. Enjoy the story as it begins to wrap up!**

Lauren's POV

I wake up because of the cold. My eyes flutter open and the bed is empty next to me. As I slowly wake up I wander to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. When I enter the bathroom the sight in front of me makes me wonder if I'm still dreaming. The Bo standing in front of the mirror almost looks exactly like the Bo I know, fully matured and dressed in leather.

"I'm eighteen now." Bo says emotionlessly as she throws her long hair into a high ponytail.

Eighteen? Shit. I knew this age was going to happen, but I still haven't come up with a way to deal with it.

"Bo, do you remember something you don't want to believe?" I ask, just to make sure I know what she knows. Bo freezes, one hand still in her hair. Her eyes slowly begin to water and I reach out to pull her into a hug. Bo backs away and I stare at her in shock. This is when I notice the duffel bag filled to the brim at her feet.

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask her. I'm almost insulted that she was about to skip town.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Bo cries as she pulls the strap to her shoulder and tries to push past me. I clamp both of my hands onto the sides of the doorframe to block her path and she stares at me in anger.

"You haven't remembered everything yet." I tell her. I know she knows about Kyle, but I can't let her run off before she knows the rest of her own story.

"I remember that I killed someone." She says coldly. "And I don't even know how."

"But I do, Bo, and I can help you." I tell her. Her eyes are red and puffy and her arms fall limp at her sides. I slowly reach for her bag and pull it away from her, dumping the contents on the floor and tossing it away.

"It's going to be ok." I say comfortingly. I wrap my arms around her tightly and let my own tears begin to fall. She hesitates a moment, but ends up returning my hug. I feel her body jerk every time she lets out a sob and I guide her back to her bedroom. We sit side by side on her bed and she rests her head on my shoulder. The only thing I can do for Bo right now is be here, so I sit still while she pours out her emotions.

I can only imagine how hard all of this is for her. Having to face all her demons a second time.

When Bo finally stops sobbing I take her face in my hands and force her to look me in the eye. A stray tear runs down her cheek and I wipe it away gently with my thumb.

I see the look in Bo's eye and recognize it immediately. It's the look I've been wanting to see more than anything for the last few days.

"Bo..." I intend to say it as a warning, but it ends up coming out as a desperate plea. She leans towards me and I know it's coming, but I'm powerless to stop it.

Bo's lips press against mine, lightly at first, but she then begins to kiss me with a passion. I take hold of her hair with one hand and keep the other on the side of her neck as I begin return my feelings. The distance between us closes quickly and when I can no longer breathe, I know I have to stop. I cannot take advantage of her like this, she doesn't even remember who I am.

"Bo... we can't." I tell her as I pull away.

"I know how I know you." Bo whispers seductively as she presses a light kiss to my cheek just beside my lips.

"How?" I ask her. If she's only eighteen she shouldn't have any memory of me whatsoever other than the last few days.

"I can tell." She responds. Bo leans in again and I try not to make eye contact with her in fear that I won't be able to help myself, even though I'm not the one who requires feeding.

But Bo persists, placing kisses in a trail along my neck. I finally turn to face her and my heart jumps out of my chest a little when my eyes meet a glowing blue the color of the sky.

"Bo, you need to stop." I tell her as I push away. I know she's being driven by the need to feed. Bo doesn't say a word and instead places her hand on my cheek. I know what she's doing as the orange aura runs through her arm and I am completely helpless. I can't stop her, no matter how hard I try.

I feel as though I'm about to pass out as Bo drains my energy. I've felt this before, but never to this extent. It's now that I realize how much Bo has been holding back with me. I feel like I'm indefinitely exhaling, even when I've run out of breathe and my chest aches. Black spots dot my vision as I try to mumble words of protest to Bo, who has no control over her own body.

"Sorry Bo-bo." I hear Kenzi a few feet away. She throws a pillowcase over Bo's head and yanks her off of me.

"Don't hurt her!" I cry out even though I know Bo would have killed me if Kenzi didn't intervene. Kenzi throws a hooded Bo onto the ground and straddles her before stabbing her with one of my fae tranquilizers and pushing down on the plunger. Bo finally stills and Kenzi pulls the pillow case off of Bo's head so she doesn't suffocate.

"You ok?" Kenzi asks as she rises to her feet. I nod as I try to catch my breath and kneel beside the emotionally tortured version of Bo. I brush the hair out of her face and press a kiss to her cheek as tears run down my face. I don't know how much more I can take. I just want my girlfriend back.

This is almost worse than Nadia, because Bo is right here in front of me, but she isn't. It's Bo, but it's not.

"It's all going to work out." Kenzi assures me. Together we lift Bo and lay her flat on the bed. I slide up the side of her shirt and check that her stitches are ok only to find that she's completely healed.

"She did a real number on you." Kenzi comments. I begin to sway as my lack of energy finally gets to me.

"Go ahead. Lay down. She won't need to feed for at least a while after that whole shazam." Kenzi tells me as she walks out of the room with the pillowcase dangling from her fingertips.

I take her suggestion and lie down next to Bo, this time putting my head on her shoulder and resting my arm on her stomach. It feels like Bo, but it isn't. I have to keep telling myself that so I don't do anything stupid. A single tear runs down my cheek as I close my eyes.

Kenzi's POV

"Bo-bo?" I ask as I wander downstairs, following the noise of soft crying. I look everywhere and eventually find Bo sitting in a corner with her knees brought up to her chest and her forehead resting on them. Apparently the drugs wore off.

"Are you ok?" I ask her as I join her on the ground. I know she's going through some tough memories right now so when she doesn't respond I place my hand on her back as a comforting gesture and she finally looks up at me.

"Kenzi?" She questions. For a minute I think she knows who I am, who I really am.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell am I? I've killed so many people." She says as she begins to stare off into space at an imaginary point near her shoes.

"Bo, you'll figure it out really soon." I comfort her.

"I'll figure it out soon?" She scoffs. "That's all either of you has been telling me but I can't seem to figure out anything. Every time I gain more memories everything just keeps getting more confusing!" She exclaims.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about that. By the time I explained everything to you you'd already remember." I tell her.

Bo suddenly flinches and presses her fingers to her temples.

"Oh god, not more." Bo says in agony.

"Did you just get remember something?" I ask her. I can't even tell when she ages because she's no longer a child.

"I just added to the body count." She says solemnly.

"How long have you been on the run?" I ask so that I can get an idea of where she is on her memory timeline.

"Eight years." She says with a sob.

"Bo, you're almost there!" I exclaim in a cheerful voice, grabbing both her shoulders.

"Almost where?" She asks in confusion.

"You're almost caught up!" I shout as I jump to my feet and pull Bo with me. The stunned look on Bo's face quickly turns into a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I haven't updated in a while (don't hate me!). I've been sick for over a week and had an endless pile of makeup work and tests to do for school as well as current work. My life has been pretty crazy-busy recently. But now I'm back and I've got the last chapter for you! I had a lot of fun writing this story and reading feedback from you guys, but all good things must come to an end. Without further interruptions, here is the end of Finding Bo!**

Lauren's POV

I awake to find that Bo has disappeared again. I slowly take a deep breath and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Before I can manage to stand up, Bo practically bounds in and sits down beside me.

"I'm almost back! Kenzi says I'm almost caught up!" She says energetically. The smile on her face quickly has me smiling and I pull her into a tight hug. Bo is so close to being back, I shouldn't have to wait more than a day or so.

While I'm extremely excited that she's almost back to the right age, a sudden worry plagues my mind. I've been so focused on getting Bo back that I hadn't thought about anything past that until now. Is she going to be upset with me? Will she somehow not care for me as much? What if she remembers more of her feelings for Dyson than for me? The whole situation sends me for a loop.

When Bo finally pulls away from me we're silent for a few moments before Bo clears her throat with a small cough.

"I'm sorry about what I did." She says, looking towards her hands, which she's roughly wringing out in her lap as if there is an invisible wet towel.

"It's not your fault, I know that." I smile at her, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Well, uh, Kenzi offered to take me out today, and I think I'm going to go with her." Bo tells me.

"Alright. Bring yourselves back in one piece." I joke. I am secretly jealous that Kenzi is going to be spending more time with her, but it will give me an opportunity to finally pull myself together for whenever Bo really is Bo.

Bo's POV

Kenzi is by far one of the strangest people I've met, even if I can't remember them all yet. She's taking me on some wild ride to random places Kenzi says are significant in my past.

"This one is really important." Kenzi says after she drags me down a slope to a chain link fence and points to a warehouse on the other side.

"A glass factory? A glass factory is significant? " I ask.

"Oohhhh yeah." She says, obviously reliving memories, and sinks into a crouch. She pretends to spy on the building and appears to be smiling to herself.

"The place isn't important, more like what happened inside. That's where you became a divergent fae. You also became my sidekick in there." She says. I look her in the eye and raise my eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, I didn't believe that one either." Kenzi jokes as she stands up and heads back to the car. I follow behind her and wonder where she's taking me next.

"Hungry?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess." I say with a smile, just enjoying the time with Kenzi that I hope doesn't end any time soon. I can see how I became such good friends with her. She's kind and caring but also funny and a little bit of a hardass sometimes. She's Kenzi. And I'm Bo.

"This is the familiar little cafe where you tried to explain your sex powers over milkshakes." She says. It causes me to burst out laughing because it's such an unusual thing to hear and Kenzi has said it in a normal tone of voice. The words make no sense and it sounds so awkward, like she's just announced that she is going to be marrying an ostrich on leap day.

"Oh my god she recognizes you!" Kenzi squeals under her breath, referring to a waitress that is staring at me.

"Did I..?"

"Yup." Kenzi says as we both sit down at a table in the middle of the room. The waitress blushes as she is forced to take our order and Kenzi orders two milkshakes for us.

"This is so embarrassing." I cover my face with my hands as she walks away and my cheeks burn even further when Kenzi continues to mock me.

"At first I asked you if you were a demon or an alien at this table on a napkin." She laughs as she takes a big sip of her just-delivered milkshake through the straw.

"On a napkin? I thought you had more class." I tell her.

"Some things are too stupid to say out loud." She tells me. For some reason it sounds oddly familiar.

"Everybody get down on the ground!" Several men in black attire and masks enter the room, guns blazing.

"Well, that's how to ruin a perfect day." Kenzi says. Everyone has already dropped to the ground except for us.

"This is a robbery. If you all remain calm and give us what we want, nobody gets hurt." He says.

"You! Down!" the man points at Kenzi, who shrugs and holds her hands in the air as she moves from the chair to the ground. Kenzi moves her head as a signal for me to get down as well, but before I do, a hand wraps around my upper arm.

"Gotcha, succubus." He whispers into my ear. My blood boils as I realize that this is the guy who put me in a dog kennel and did experiments on me. I thought the Ash was going to take care of him, but I guess he got away.

"So help me I will-" Dr. Meza jams the gun into my temple and cuts me off.

"You wouldn't try anything in here, you'd expose the fae." He says.

"And who's to stop me from draining the chi out of you and all your little friends once we exit the building?" I snap at him, courage coming from an unknown place like an instinct, as if I've done stuff like this before.

"Probably unconsciousness." He mutters before the gun smashes into the sensitive spot on my temple.

"Bo!" Kenzi cries out. She flies onto her feet only to slowly move back down as three guns point at her face. My legs buckle and I struggle to come up with a way to get out of this without scaring the humans in the room or exposing myself.

Police sirens can be heard outside and it pleases me that the idiots hadn't realized that sending a waitress to the ground behind a counter was a stupid idea and that she could call someone without anyone noticing.

"This is about to get interesting." I mutter. The doctor spins me around and grabs the collar of my shirt, pulling me close. If I had enough strength I would have punched him in the face right there. It was stupid of me not to bring any weapons, but I wasn't expecting something like this though. Hopefully Kenzi had come more prepared.

"My research with you was almost complete and I'm not leaving here without you, got it?" He says as he shoves me threateningly into a table before grabbing my arm and heading towards the back exit. Kenzi tries to follow, but one of the doctor's henchmen stop her movement by pointing a gun at her.

Before the police even have time to arrive I'm already in the backseat of a moving car. I have to stop it without using my powers, because there are still possible witnesses on the road, so I quickly come up with a small plan.

I quickly reach forward and yank the steering wheel with my constrained hands. The man in the back quickly pulls me back as the car swerves across the road, but not before my agile fingers press the button that unlocks the doors. The distraction of nearly crashing gives me just enough time to throw open the door and roll out onto the concrete, which is sure to leave several marks. I quickly become aware of my surroundings as horns go off and cars try to swerve around me.

I catch a ride from an unknowing semi, Jumping onto the back bumper and holding on for dear life as it heads back the way I came.

When I spot Kenzi's car, probably racing to find me, I wave as much as I can until she notices me and quickly pulls over. I jump off of a moving car for the second time in the last ten minutes and run across the road, nearly getting hit, to dive into the passenger seat of Kenzi's car panting in exhaustion.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asks, noting my ripped clothing and bleeding scrapes.

"Can we please just get back?" I ask just before the familiar sensation of my head pounding takes over and I black out.

Lauren's POV

I jump up from my spot on the couch when Kenzi and Bo barge through the door, Bo's arm slung over Kenzi's shoulders and Kenzi's arm supporting Bo at the waist.

I immediately jump into action and run towards my medical kit, but Bo is released from Kenzi's grasp and she clutches my hands.

"No time." Bo says as she presses her lips against mine and whispers my name. Kenzi discretely exits the room as Bo and I collapse on the couch. Something is different from the last time, I can feel Bo holding back as she takes some of my chi. I can't help but reciprocate her feelings as I lie above the woman I love on the couch and forget that she's not actually here.

When I slowly drift into consciousness, my surroundings become clear. Bo and I are somehow both still fitting on the couch, and both of us are missing our clothes underneath a blanket. Bo's head is nestled in the gap between my shoulder and neck. I pull back the covers just enough to see the still prominent scrapes and bruises on her face, shoulders, and upper back. I know I've helped her. Although they still look painful, they look much better that last night.

I suddenly feel extremely guilty, because when I look at Bo right now I see the innocent childish version of her and I feel as if I've taken advantage of her.

"Lauren." She mutters, her eyes still closed. I hadn't known she was awake until now. She opens her eyes and they immediately meet mine.

"I was never afraid of the dark." She whispers into my ear. A sudden, unexplainable warmth fills my body as the new piece of information comes to light. The way she's talking, it seems like... No, it can't be... It's too good to be true.

"I remember." She says. My heart practically explodes and I kiss her passionately, as we've finally been reunited.

"I love you so much, Bo, I didn't mean anything that-" But cuts me off with another kiss.

"I know. I love you too." She says with one of her million-dollar smiles plastered to her face.

It's as if everything is finally right in the world again. Bo is Bo, and she doesn't have a single negative feeling toward me. The massive problem of the last week or so is completely diminished and everything can go back to our normal, with is amazingly unusual. I'm never going to let anything or anyone come between us for the rest of time.


End file.
